You Don't Know, But Your Already Mine
by XxX-Sugar.Mint-XxX
Summary: It's not everyday that your boyfriend broke up with you for a lame reason & it's not everyday a random person lands on top of you NAKED! Claiming that you're his MATE! & Did I mention that he is handsome? Lucy's life once again got interesting & turned upside down new fanfic & it's a NALU people. WARNING: POSSESSIVENESS and SWEETNESS of Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia. ; ) ENJOY!
1. You…Me… WHAT?

**Another story of mine it's NALU people and trust me you are going to like this I think? Or am I being too confident meeeh… IDK**

**So yeah hope you like this haha!**

**And yeah Review I'll update XD**

**I will try in every chapter to be interesting not boring I will do ma best I hope! XD the lazy spirit is always around me I tell ya! It's a wonder how am I still doing good and surviving in college though haha! **

**Anyways here ya go people! Love you all sorry for all the delays on ma fics and everything. And here I am writing another story kill me rite?!**

**Note(s):**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

**TITLE: You Don't Know, But Your Already Mine**

**SUMARRY:** It's not everyday that your boyfriend broke up with you for a lame reason & it's not everyday a random person lands on top of you NAKED! Claiming that you're his mate! & Did I mention that he is handsome? Lucy's life once again got interesting and turned upside down new fanfic and it's NALU people. WARNING: POSSESSIVENESS and SWEETNESS of Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia. ; )

**Chapter 1: You…Me… WHAT?! O_O**

…

Wind blew softly as cherry blossom petals rained down on the duo having a conversation

"What? Why?" A beautiful blonde 17 years old Lucy asked her eyes filled with lots of questions. She didn't feel angry or anything just confused and broken maybe because she didn't absorb everything that her boyfriend said.

Is it because she is difficult? Unreasonable? Reek? Did she do something wrong?

Allot of thoughts crossed her mind.

She just stared at him her mouth still agape and her hands clutched the hem of her skirt holding onto it as if it's her lifeline.

"Luce-" He started.

"Why? Is it because I did something? Tell me?" Lucy asked her soft voice-quivering full of wonder.

"No, Luce it's just that we should focus more on our academs and-" He said and once cut off again.

"What? Your so smart I mean you have the highest GPA in our entire batch." Lucy said.

"I was, until… You beat me Luce…" He said it finally looking away.

"What? Is that it? Just because I'm higher than you by a point?" Lucy said her mouth agape and sighed bit her lip shaking her head.

"Luce, I'm sorry I- I wanted to be better for you…" He said as he touched her shoulder.

"No, It's fine really…I~" Lucy said then sighted as she put her hand on his and put his hand down and looked at him.

"I~I understand… Studies first right?" Lucy said her voice shaking but the look on her eyes tells a different story but then again she hugged him.

"Thank you, for taking care of me Hibiki." Lucy said softly and broke free and left.

"Luce~ wait~" He started but he sighed as he saw her walked briskly.

'_What has gotten into me?'_ Hibiki thought as he felt his vision blurry starting to produce tears.

"You're an asshole for doing that dude, But you alright?" Ren said as he stepped on his hiding place.

"It's not my fault I didn't get to explain well to Luce… Yeah I'm fine it's just Luce…I~I really love her man… Everything's just so fucked up now and I didn't even get to tell her the real reason" Hibiki said looking down feeling really sad and down.

"What's done is done just let her go for now and might explain it to her soon and maybe get back to her and you're a lucky bastard for she cares for you and she not like all girls she's different" Ren said patting his back.

"Yeah, your right. I hope she'll get back with me though, I really love her…" He whispered softly.

Ren just sighed silently at his friend hoping his relationship will be fine.

…

"I can't believe that jerk broke up with me for that lame reason! Urrgh!" Lucy said as she absorb everything on what happened earlier after school and kick the poor cherry blossom tree on the seclude area in the inner park.

"Urghh! Wah! I hate him I hate him!" Lucy said as she kicked it again.

"But, I still love him…" Lucy said softly as she sank down on her knees onto the grass and felt fresh tears running down her rosy cheeks.

She suddenly heard something off… like a branch cracking.

"Nani?" She looked up and suddenly screamed.

"Kyaa!" She squeaked as she felt something on top of her she rubbed her eyes and her body suddenly felt warm and cozy and something is resting on her forehead and felt in breathing.

She blinked her vision back and saw a person. A person with pink hair with handsome features but the only thing that is that his eyes are close asleep on top of her and her eyes bulged out as she realized that the handsome person on top of her is naked and unconscious.

She blushed as she felt his warmness and breath upon her face not to mention the close of his face onto hers almost like kissing her.

'_Damn I need my air space'_ She thought.

'_Man if anyone walks upon us now will thought that we are having a dirty fetish sex in the inner part of the park. NOO JUST NOO!'_ Lucy thought panicking wanting to scream out loud but she held back she doesn't want to scare the person on top of her.

'_What to do? What to do? WHAT TO DO?!'_ Lucy thought as she bit her bottom lip and put her hand up and touched his cheeks and his face scrunched up a little.

"Cute…" She whispered.

…

**LUCY's POV**

"Cute…" I whispered.

NO SNAP OUT OF LUCY! You are a pervert for letting some random man on top you naked and liking it! No! NO!

How do I do this uhhh… Oh help me Mavis!

"Uh.. Umm, Wake up?" I said as I poked his cheek with my pointer finger repeatedly I bit my lip as I saw his face shifted into different expressions.

He slowly opened his eyes and I blushed wew he has onyx eyes that goes well with his pink hair I mean come on who the hell has pink hair?! Apparently this dude does.

"Uhh, Hi umm.. Could you umm… Get off me and your naked." I said un-comfy looking away from him.

He doesn't seem to mind at all. I mean is he alright or something?

Damn he looks more handsome than I thought! Damn I should have just push him and run! But what the hell did I do huh?!

GOOD GOING LUCY!

He blinked again gaining his vision and he looked at me intently and he cupped both of my cheeks and turned them to him.

I blushed forgetting that he is naked on top of me.

He gave me a toothy grin damn! I almost melted at his smile.

"Mate" He whispered smiling and leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

WHAT?! MATE?! WHAT?!

I melted in the kiss. His kiss is soft warm and fuzzy and I'm drowning onto it. Snap out of it the park sex fetish is going to be true if I didn't stop this! He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance ok this is where I draw the line!~

And I pushed him and I was still in shock but I didn't push him away enough and he took it as a sign of ok and he nuzzled onto my neck and breath my scent.

"Hmmm… Smells… Good… I like…" He mumbled onto my neck, as I blushed deep red as he snuggled deeper brushing his nose onto the crook of my neck.

God! Why am I liking his warmth?! This is pure sexual I tell you! Pure sexual this is rape! Rape! Am I over reacting or is it just me? -_-

Just before I realized things and pushed him off me roughly and crawled away from him leaning my back against the tree.

I put my hand on my mouth still feeling the warmth of his kiss and I was panting heavily with my face really red.

"Why the!~Why the hell did you do that?!" I asked my voice not sounding angry but it is suppose to be angry.

"W-hy?~" He mimicked my question softly and confused and tilted his head to the side.

He looked confused and hurt put on a puppy eyes and stared at me. Damn, he looks cute. NO LUCY SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Y-yeah why?" I asked again my voice shaking as I looked at him.

Damn, I always fail at being mean.

WHY AM I BORN NICE?! FOR GOD'S SAKE!

He extended his right hand forward and pointed his index finger on me.

"Y-you…" He said slowly.

"Me…" He said blushing

"Ma-Mate" And then curled his hand into a ball and put it on his left chest.

He said smiling confidently and started crawling towards me again and yeah I have to get out of here!

YES! GET OUT OF HERE! AWAY! AWAY FROM HIM! YES! AWAY! FROM! HIM!

I blushed as he said those words like I was always his.

"MOMMY!" A 7 year-old kid cried as he saw what happened between me and the pink haired naked wonder.

"Noo~ don't cry... shh... oh whatever" I gave up trying to calm the kid down and I just got up scrambling and grabbed his hand and make a run for it forgetting that he is naked for now.

WHY DID I JUST DO THAT?!

He blushed and gave a toothy grin as I dragged him.

"Here! Just!~Just here cover it!~" I said as I grabbed my gym pink towel quickly in my bag and stuff it in his hand as I gesture him to cover his manhood and he seemed to get though thank god for Friday for I have swimming class! It's so TGIF indeed for me!~

"Mate!" He said still smiling happily as I dragged him.

Oh great he thinks everything is fine now.

And what is he saying with all the Mate! Mate! Thingy anyway?!

I think my life is about to get fucked up.

Oh I forgot it already is fucked up! -_-

…

**END CHAPTER! ^_^**

**Yeah yeah~ Random fic again haha Review I might update people!**

**I like this innocent Natsu then you know the rest the evolution of Natsu from innocent to feral damn! Haha!**

**And isn't it cute that Lucy is the one dragging him instead of Natsu dragging Lucy in the real Fairy Tail episode. Haha! XD**

**Should I rate this fic an M or just T? or whatever XD BUT I'm keeping this T for awhile though. ; ) **

**Tell me whatcha think alright?**

**TBC**

**R&R!**


	2. Space Bubble Please!

**Note(s):**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

**TITLE: You Don't Know, But Your Already Mine**

**SUMARRY:** It's not everyday that your boyfriend broke up with you for a lame reason & it's not everyday a random person lands on top of you NAKED! Claiming that you're his mate! & Did I mention that he is handsome? Lucy's life once again got interesting and turned upside down new fanfic and it's NALU people. WARNING: POSSESSIVENESS and SWEETNESS of Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia. ; )

**Chapter 2: Space Bubble Please!**

Damn it! That was close! SO CLOSE!

Some people wont look at me the same again cause you know why?! WHY?! Cause I ran holding hands with an almost naked handsome pink haired dude!

The good thing is that those people I ran to doesn't know me. Or do they? OH WHATEVER my life is already fucked up anyways. Sighs.

"Why was I even born nice?" I mumbled as I sighed and close the door of my apartment and closes my eyes and opened them again as I felt him all over me again.

"Mate!" He said happily and hugged me from behind nuzzling onto my neck purring and sniffing me.

"Now, Woah! My space bubble please" I said as I blushed and pushed him and covered my eyes hoping everything will go back to normal.

I want Hibiki to take me back and I want a normal life again. I want… I want…

My thoughts were all cut off as I felt a warm hand touched the top of my head and rubbed it soothingly.

I slowly uncover them and saw him grinning at me like he was so happy to see me.

I blushed as I found it attractive.

"Mate" He whispered as he touched my cheek and I blushed more as he said those words.

Can all he say mate? And what the hell with mate dude?!

I sighed feeling at ease with his smile and I blinked again as I notice and realized that he is naked.

Wait! Where did my gym towel go?!

"KYAAAA!~ Clothes! Clothes! Clothes!" I shouted as a pushed him away from me roughly. Damn, naked pink haired dude!

He just looked at me like I was crazy but he then chuckled.

Oh, that was one of the attractive laugh I've ever heard. OK! Lucy snap out of it clothes! YEAH CLOTHES!

…

"There." I said finally getting him on one of my dad's old clothes. Thank god I have some men clothes in here.

I sighed. Glad he's covered.

I turned to him and clicked my tongue.

"What's your name?" I asked him as I check him out from head to toe.

He just seemed to have a happy expression and just stared at me. Not really answering my question.

"Hello? I asked for your name" I said as he just continued staring at me.

"N-name?" He mimicked me once again confused.

I sighed.

"You can't speak properly can you?" I said I giggled a little finding it cute but is he alright? I mean did he had an amnesia or something? Oh I'll just let it slide for now.

"I'll think of your name later alright. Right now I'm hungry I bet you are too" I said and grabbed his hand and led him towards my kitchen I let him sit down and he looked at me as I prepare for dinner.

He looked so cute watching me quietly. I turned to him as I notice him staring at me intently with his hands resting onto his cheeks looking at me and I smiled and went back to cooking as I saw him blushed and looked away and put his hands down.

…

"You sure do eat allot huh?" I said as I rested my chin on my knuckle staring at him munching his meal like is was his last day. I smiled at him getting daze as he ate the food I made him.

He looks so cute.

"Cute…" I mumbled unconsciously.

He then swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and had a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Oishi!" He said happily smiling at me.

I blushed. Damn, What the hell am I thinking letting a guy inside my apartment!?

…

Ok so we are in my room now on my study desk as I already taught him the basics and he can read and understand but he can't seem to put it to words properly.

"Ok so we have to work on your grammar alright?" I said and look at him as I lay some simple work sheets and pens.

"So you can read and understand me?" I asked him.

He nodded shyly.

"But you can't just say things properly can ya?" I asked.

He nodded once again.

"Ok, So let's start over"

"My N-A-M-E is Lucy" I said taking out my hand for him to shake it.

"Luigi?" He said and looked at her hand weirdly.

I face palmed.

"No Lucy, L-U-C-Y" I said slowly.

"Ah! Lucy" He said gave me his signature toothy grin then looks back at my hand again.

"You have to shake it and a sign that we just met or a courtesy" As I grabbed his hand and shake it and he smiled and shake it then what surprise me was that he-

"Lucy~ Mate!" He said as -he pulled me and hugged and trapped me between his warm toned body.

"Let goo~ We are not finish" I said blushing as I tried pulling away from his grip and he just buried his face on my hair.

"You don't listen do you?" I mumbled in defeat as I stop struggling cause of his strong grip.

"No…" He said as he pulled my chin up to face him. He looks so handsome up close.

"Lucy-Flick" I said as I flicked his forehead and broke away from him.

"Ok, soo I need my space bubble alright? So moving on, you don't have a name?" I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

He nodded.

"Say yes or no alright? You have to answer back if you are going to socialize with people and for you to express yourself and what you feel by talking" I said wagging my index finger onto him.

He just nodded.

"What did I just say?" I said glaring at him for doing the same action.

"Yes~" he said.

"Hmmm, You don't have a name so what can I call you?" I mumbled as I closed some of my books and place them on the shelves and pick up my manuscripts scattered on my desk.

"I got it! I'll call you Natsu!" I said as I came up to him smiling.

"Natsu cause your smile is like the warm sun that melts my hear—ok so never mind" I said blushing as almost told him about what I feel.

He chuckled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Chotto~" I blushed as he got intimate with me physically.

"Nat-su?" He said weirdly his tongue rolling at the new foreign word.

"Natsu~" He said it again and smiled at me taking that he likes it.

"Ah yeah so uh Natsu could you get off and I need explanation of why do you call me mate and etc." I said as I broke away from him.

"Well?"

"I…" He looked at me his face getting frustrated.

"I… don't… how... to… say…I…" He mumbled in difficulty as he tried forming the words he wants to say and clutched his head and sat on my bed.

I ran to his side and rubbed his head soothingly and ran my hands through his hair and I blushed as I found it so soft and addicting.

"It's ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to pressure you or anything alright we'll take it slow ok? Natsu? I'm so so sorry…" I said as I continue my ministration on his hair. I felt bad for pressuring him.

He seemed to calm down and looked up to me.

"Yes…Sorry…" He said simply and cupped my face and pulled it down and kissed me softly yet shyly damn he can be bold when he wants.

Oh gosh!

Is this the way he express his feelings so not good I'm melting in his kiss.

It's so soft, warm, sweet and full of passion and he started licking my bottom lip asking for entrance and this time I let him in both tasting our cavern and our tongue dance perfectly.

He then broke the kiss and there was a string of saliva connecting our lips.

He had a big smile plastered on his face.

I blushed at the feel and the lack of air and stared at him and saw him in a happy dazed look.

He tasted so sweet honey and spice so warm… SNAP OUT OF IT!~

"Lucy…" He mumbled as his eyes closing slowly drifting to dreamland.

I just blinked thinking. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! And WHY THE HELL DID I LET HIM?!

…

"No, Lucy~" I suddenly stood up but he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me back whining.

"Eep! Natsu!~" I squeaked as I landed beside him blushing as he turned me to face hims and wrapped his arms around my waist and he buried his face ON MY CHEST!

THE HELL?!

Ok Natsu was definitely doing this on purpose. He even has a cute blush on his face as he snuggled closer getting comfortable with me.

Is he dense or what or I don't know! I was about to smack his head but then I saw his face he is so cute sleeping and adorable.

Suddenly I heard my phone vibrated and I answered it in a quiet voice.

"Hello?"

"Lu-chan! I can't wait to go over to Erza tomorrow for our girls movie night out!"

Wait what?! WHY DIDN'T I REMEMBER THAT! YOU STUPID LUCY!

"Uh, Levy… I might not be able to come tomorrow" I said thinking up an excuse.

"But Lu-chan it's a Saturday and we rarely get to see you cause of the council meetings after class" Levy whined feeling sad.

"I know but tomorrow I have to fix things at home my parents are coming home soon to check up on me" I said that's a fact oh shit my parents coming next week I'm so fucked up as I turned to Natsu and bit my lip.

"Oh so why don't we help you fix stuff and watch movie afterwards?" Levy suggested.

"No it's fine really I don't want to burden you guys and all" I said sweating.

"No its fine since we rarely get to hang out I'll tell Erza and others alright see ya?"

"No, wait Levy-chan! Mouuu~" I shouted a little loud and Natsu scrunched up on his sleep feeling a little irritated.

I ran my hands through his hair and ear and rubbed it and he calmed down as a sign of an apology for shouting out loud. And place my phone on my nightstand.

"Natsu… you cause me trouble... Big time " I whispered as I looked at him as I ran my hand through his hair and he snuggled closer to my chest wanting more warmth.

Such a kiddo.

Oh yeah I should really set boundaries with Natsu he's being too clingy and comfortable with me. Yup!~ I so gotta lay some rules for him. And we totally need to work on his talking.

And my Space bubble yeah… My space bubble…

"Hmm, Rushy…Mate" He mumbled as he snuggled closer smiling in his sleep.

I can't help but smile at his innocence and cuteness. I just can't help but feel so close and attached to him. Oh Natsu…

And yeah just thinking about tomorrow…

DAMN…

Oh Mavis! I'm so fucked up tomorrow.

…

**END CHAPTER**

**Oh yeah btw changed my penname LOL!~ if you guys noticed? XD hahaha! Well what do you think of Natsu is such a cuteipei stealing kisses from Lucy right? **

**OH yeah wait for the next chappy!**

**Review tell me your thoughts!~ I just cant wait for Natsu to turn from Sweet, Innocent to Feral and Possessive to Lucy! : ) oh yeah!**

**TBC**

**R&R!**


End file.
